


Speak

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian wonders how Justin communicates with Ethan; drabble; for "bamagal205".





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_If you really wanted to go, there were other ways to say so._ \-- "Database Corrupted", Dealership

* * *

Brian thinks a lot about Justin after he leaves, probably more than he thought about him when he was there. He thinks about soft blond hair and slim hips, tiny moans and a slender neck that Brian would dot with kisses and nips as he used the rest of his body to pin Justin to the mattress. Justin would squirm, of course, but he knew that Brian knew it was just for show, that really, he loved being under Brian's control.

Brian wonders if Justin communicates with Ethan the way he did with him - with gutteral noises and clutching and sobbing into one another's mouths during climax. No, Brian decides; Justin communicates with Ethan through words, fancy, romantic, schmaltzy words that Brian could (would) never say. That satisfies him slightly somehow, because then, at least, he knows what he and Justin had was theirs and theirs alone.

He carries that with him, too, even when he tries to push Justin out of his mind for a while.


End file.
